Porcelain
by GeekNextdoor
Summary: I thought my life sucked, being called names by a teacher, getting slushied and rammed into lockers everyday, having to endure Brett's homeless stench. Well, that was until he came into my life, the new boy.


_**Authour's note: Hey everyone this is my first EVER fanfic. I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. I would like as many reviews as possible and I don't mind if they are good or bad. I would like to thank funkyfifi for helping me with this, she was a HUGE help! Check out her Fanfics, They are awesome!  
>Much Love to all my Readers<br>CCF 3 (CrissColferForever)  
>I DO NOT own Glee or any of the characters used in this Fanfic :D<strong>_

"Hey Mercedes! Do you wanna sit with me this lesson?" I shouted from one side of the room.  
>"Eerm, sorry but not today, Baby, I think I'm gonna sit with Finn and Rachel." Mercedes mouthed over to me from the other. I felt neglected now. I'm over here all on my own and the only person who is near me is Brett and he smells homeless so I refuse to talk to him. "Well who am I supposed to sit with then?" I huffed.<br>"You could sit with-" Brett started "Look Brett, You smell homeless! I am not going to sit with you!"  
>"Whoa! Chill,Hummel. I was just tryna help a bro" He almost slurred.<br>I faced the front of the classroom, ignoring Brett, waiting for Mr Shue to start saying loads of stuff in Spainish which most of the time I can't understand. I am fluent in French. Not Spainish. After about 10 minutes, Mr Schue finally walks in. But he wasn't alone. He was being followed by a boy who I've never seen before. He had slightly tanned skin, browny-green eyes and heavly gelled hair, although I could still see little curls here and there.  
>"Sorry I'm late guys, I was finding some songs for the Glee Club to do" This was followed by alot of booing and the odd clap and cheer from Me, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn.<br>"Yes, well everyone, get your text books and begin studying. We have huge exam coming up," Groans of misery filled the room. Hey come on guys, cheer up! It's not that bad." Mr Schue tried to reassure us. Then he suddenly remembered about the new boy still standing at the door.  
>"Oh right,yeah! Sorry about! Come In! Come In!" The new boy strolled in the room and over to Mr Schue. I couldn't hear what he was saying to him but I could see him pointing to towards the empty seat next to me and New Boy nodding and slowly making his way over. He sat down next to me and smiled. He had an amazing smile. It was one of those ones that make you melt.<br>"Hi, I'm Kurt." I said politely, holding out my hand for him to shake.  
>"Hey, I'm Blaine." His voice was smooth and silky, which was very nice to listen to. Actually I think I could've listened to it all day, he could talk about absolutely anything and I wouldn't have mind. Unless he slagged of Alexander McQueen, then i would have to stop him. He took my hand and shook it. His hands were so soft, I could of held them for the whole hour, or even forever.<br>"Well it's very nice to meet you, Blaine. Your gonna like it here." There was a little uncertaintity in my voice cos I knew it was a lie, I hate it here so I'm not expecting anyone else to enjoy it here when I don't.  
>"Why thank you Kurt, I am hoping I do." He said putting on a fake posh accent and laughing at himself.<p>

We didn't talk that much for the rest of the lesson, just exchanged smiles every now and again. But the was a moment where Mr Schue went round all the tables handing out Spainish to English Dictionaries and me and Blaine both reached out for it at the exact same time. We ended up with his hand on top of mine. It felt nice. We kept them there for a minute or so. Just sitting there, staring our hands. At one point I'm sure I felt him squeeze my hand. Like we were couple holding hands. Not just two students reaching for a dictionary at the same time and our hands meeting. It was special. "Eerm you have it first" He chuckled as he released my hand and gave me the book.  
>The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. Thank God, I don't think I could've handle another minute of staring at the people in the book who have clearly never heard of Vogue.<br>"I'll see you around school, yeah?" Blaine said as he packed his bag and tooked all the books.  
>"Oh I'll take my own books, it's ok" I said trying to pry the books from Blaine's grasp "No it's ok, I'll take them." He spoke with a soft a tone to his voice. He threw another one of his melting smiles, causing me to loosen my grip of the books.<br>"Oh, erm, ok then. And yes. I'm sure we'll see eachother around school sometime soon." I spoke almost in awe. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door "So I'll see you around then." I called from the door "Yeah, you will." He called from the other side of the room. I walked out the room and down the hall. Every was fine. Until Coach Sylvester came out of her office. I prepared myself for the torture.  
>"Hey there Porcelain. Love the outfit. Have you been looking through doll collectors bookd again? Cos it seems like you got the idea for those boots from a Victorian Girl outfit." Coach Sylvester said with her usual i'm-so-much-better-than-you tone. Oh how I want to slap her in the face with a rolled up newspaper.<p>

"Your late!" the first words I heard when I walked through the classroom door with my puffy red eyes. I was 20 minutes late and everyone was already doing their work. There was a big reason why I was late. I had been sitting in the auditorium for the past 15 minutes crying and Coach Sylvester's spiteful comments. I usually just ignore them but today I couldn't. Today I just couldn't handle it.  
>"Well at least it's not you for a change!" I yelled without no thought. Oh God. What did I just do.<br>"Hey! Less of the attitude, Kurt!" Mr Schue said with a slight sterness to his voice.  
>"Sorry Sir. I know I am but I was stopped by Coach Sylvester because of my Doc Martens and my outift. She was saying that they make me look even more like a porcelain doll" I snapped. Mr Schue was subbing as my actual teacher was off sick because Puck loosened the screws on her chair meaning when she sat down on her chair, it collasped. She wasn't a very slim or young teacher so she fell quite fast and with some force, meaning that she dislocated a hip and badly broke her arm and leg.<br>"Ok, Kurt calm down " said Mr Schue his voice softening as he understood what its like to be made fun of by Coach Sylvester everyday.  
>"Sorry but I'm just really annoyed. How can she tell me what looks right and what looks wrong when she spends most of her days living in those disgusting tracksuits" I blurted out all in one breath. "Well Kurt there's no use in complaining to me about it, your gonna have to talk to Principal Figgins. Now, get your book, take your seat next to Blaine and get on with your work."<br>"Blaine?" I asked. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.  
>As I looked round slowly, hoping that it was him from Spainish, I saw a boy sitting in Sam's seat. It was him. I sat down next to him and he smiled. I smiled back.<br>"So we meet again," he said with slight chuckle to his voice.  
>"I'm Sorry you had to see me freak out and start shouting, it just that it sometimes feels like some of the teachers at this school single me out,they just don't understand me and what I'm about" I looked at his face then I thought to myself "why on earth would he care about me and my problems when it was only his first day?"<br>"Sorry. I really shouldn't be telling you this, it's your first day here and it's not like you care." he smiled again.  
>"No, it's ok. It seems like you need to talk to someone to try and relieve your anger." he answered almost immeadiately.<br>"What anger?" I said, acting as if the my little freak out was nothing. He looked at me as if to say "Don't at all innocent. I saw what just happened..."  
>"Oh...That..." I looked down at my desk in shame. He laughed. He had cute laugh.<br>I looked up at his face and into his eyes. I almost lost myself in them, then I saw my reflection. Puffy red eyes,skin so pale people would think I had seen a ghost. I looked down at my hands. Tears began to stream down my face once again. Coach Sylvester was right, I do look like a porcelain doll.  
>"I can't believe I've been sitting here all this time thinking I look nothing like a porcelain doll but I do, all thanks to my pale skin..." I moved my hands and stared down at the desk. "What you talking about? you look fine." he said gently,trying his hardest to reassure me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a soft, white hankerchief and handed it to. I slowly wiped the tears away, taking in the scent of the hankerchief as I did.<br>"You must be joking, this is what makes the people call me 'Porcelain'," again I realised I was boring him stiff. "Sorry, I'm boring you again."  
>"No really it's ok." he said politely, "Do you get called that often?"<br>"At least 12 times a day, 10 of them from Coach Sylvester alone." I said this as if it was nothing. "I get called lots of other things, and I get stuff happen to me aswell," I trailed of slowly, remembering all those times when I got thrown in the dumpster or had a slushy thrown towards my face. I looked at Blaine. "Are you actually being serious? Do they do this for any particular reason? Is it because your gay?" I sat there. Staring at him. Open Mouthed. I looked Like a fish. How did he know I was gay? I didn't even mention it? "H-how di-did You?" I couldn't get my words out, I was so shocked.  
>"Kurt, I could tell you was gay just by looking at you. I know all the gay signs, since I'm gay myself." He said this with such ease. I knew there was something about him I liked. "And just so you know, you don't look like a pale porcelaine doll, more of a Hummel Figurine." He chuckled. I stared at him. I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it, his smile is so sweet and contagious I had to smile back. Blaine carried on.<br>"Just remember :Your beautiful. Don't listen to all that crap that Coach Sylvester says" he said, his voice gradually getting softer with every word. I don't know why but my heart melted inside my chest. I couldn't like him in that way when I've only just met him. Could I?  
>"Wow. that has actually made me feel a lot better. thanks Blaine. Even though I know you didn't mean a thing." I said smiling. He smiled back. I felt my face go bright red.<br>"See, that's where the Hummel figure comes in!" We both laughed. I felt my cheeks even redder. "Believe me. I don't lie about those things..." He said softly.  
>"Hey, what class have you got next?" I asked acting if I was just trying to be helpful when I was really asking so I could arrange for him to be seated next to me again. I got lucky. Same class again.<br>"errrm...Social Studies." Blaine smiled.  
>" Oh me too! Meet me by the choir room and I'll show you where to go! Okay?" I almost squeaked with excitement. That's the problem with having a really high voice. You get excited or happy, your voice goes really high and dogs go crazy.<br>My single ladies, and one lady who is no longer single after she hooked up with my step-brother, better get ready for an earache cos I have alot of talking to do. This has officially been the greatest day ever since Wicked first came out on stage. I don't think I'm gonna be doing alot of singing in Glee Club tonight. But I know I'm definately gonna be doing a lot of gossiping.


End file.
